<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Fates by Crellega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891308">Broken Fates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crellega/pseuds/Crellega'>Crellega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crellega/pseuds/Crellega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manusia dan Vampire telah hidup bersama sejak lama, bahkan beberapa tahun terakhir Vampire pun telah menjadi bagian dari negara yang diberi perlindungan hukum, Ini adalah cerita Usaka Kazuomi, seorang hunter yang juga merupakan produser TV dan Arisu Kiyotaka. Dan bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan di dunia yang seperti ini. </p>
<p>Chapter 0 : Sneak Peek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usaka Kazuomi/Arisu Kiyotaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sneak Peek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ini hanyalah sneak peek untuk melihat apakah ada yang tertarik atau tidak, chapter ini sengaja ditulis untuk mencari ombak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pair : Usaka Kazuomi x Arisu Kiyotaka<br/>
Story Sneak Peek!</p><p>Disclaimer : Dakaichi dibuat oleh Sakurabi Hashigo, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.</p>
<hr/><p>．．．．．．</p><p>Jepang, 20xx</p><p><em>Vampire</em>, sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak keberadaan mereka diakui dunia, termasuk di Jepang, bahkan saat ini sudah mendapatkan perlindungan hukum serta alat alat kemudahan agar bisa berbaur dengan manusia biasa.</p><p>Walaupun begitu, Usaka termasuk penerus dari keluarga <em>hunter</em>, terntu ini bukan masalah besar lagi pula walau ia penerus, secara umum Usaka menyembunyikan hal itu. Pasalnya, pekerjaan <em>hunter</em> hanyalah mengurusi <em>vampire</em> yang tidak memiliki kesadaran utuh.</p><p>Saat ini, tentunya jumlah<em> vampire</em> yang seperti itu sudah sangat berkurang, Sebagian besar <em>vampire</em> yang berkeliaran hanyalah mereka yang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan manusia, bahkan beberapa pun lebih mengandalkan darah buatan dan bekerja layaknya manusia biasa. Menjalani kehidupan secara normal</p><p>. ．．．．．．</p><p>Hari ini kegiatan Usaka berjalan lancar, sebagai produser di stasiun TV tentu berkomunikasi dengan banyak orang adalah makanan sehari hari, mungkin yang berbeda adalah hari ini ia banyak berkomunikasi dengan<em> vampire</em> yang tidak hanya bekerja sebagai talenta, tapi juga sebagai<em> staff</em>.</p><p>Awalnya Usaka sedikit tidak setuju dengan keputusan stasiun TV yang memperbolehkan mempekerjakan <em>vampire</em> tapi setelah beberapa bulan Usaka menjadi biasa saja. Walaupun tetap ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman. Rasa tidak nyaman yang berasal dari kebiasaan masa muda dimana ia dilatih menjadi hunter bukanlah hal yang mudah dihilangkan.</p><p>Terlebih, masalahnya saat ini bukan hanya mengenai kenyamanan bekerjanya saja. Tapi keberadaan sosok yang sudah lama tidak muncul didepannya.</p><p>“U~sa! Aku datang bermain!”</p><p>Lihat? baru saja dibicarakan, lelaki itu sudah muncul didepan pintu ruang bekerjanya, membuat rusuh. Usaka hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendengar suara itu. Lelaki yang bersifat sedikit kekanakan itu Arisu Kiyotaka, salah satu pembuat musik yang ia kenal sejak semasa kuliah.</p><p>“Kau ada urusan apa hari ini?”</p><p>Pertanyaan itu Usaka keluarkan, setidaknya ia harus menanggapi lelaki itu agar tidak menghambat perkembangan kinerja anak buahnya. Padahal saat ini Usaka hanya tinggal bersiap pulang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Usaka berpikir harinya akan berjalan lancar, terjadi yang seperti ini.</p><p>“Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku datang untuk bermain!”</p><p>Bagai tidak ada bersalah Arisu memberikan jawaban, Usaka menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, benar benar. Hanya untuk itu?</p><p>“Aku sudah mau pulang.”</p><p>Tentu, Usaka tidak mau kegiatannya terhenti karena kehadiran Arisu, bahkan saat mengucapkan itu, Usaka sudah merapihkan barang barangnya ke dalam tas, sudah tinggal mengangkat tas itu dan pulang.</p><p>“Eh? Lucky! Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu makan malam! Kau pasti tidak akan makan malam dan langsung tidur kan!”</p><p>Sok tahu, tapi Usaka hanya bisa memberikan tatapan cukup sebal walaupun tidak menolak ide itu. Lebih baik dari pada pekerjaan bawahannya terhalangi. Lebih efisien.</p><p>．．．．．．</p><p>“Bodoh---”</p><p>Arisu diam diam berjalan menjauh dari posisinya itu. Tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, kalau begitu yang mereka lewati selama ini itu apa?</p><p>Karena pikirannya yang kacau itu, Arisu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ia menyenggol botol hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah, menyebabkan bunyi cukup keras.</p><p>Merasa tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan siapa siapa Arisu memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat dimana ia tidak sengaja mendengar informasi yang masih ia ragukan itu. Arisu tidak percaya tidak pernah menyadari hal sepenting itu padahal mereka sudah kenal selama ini. Apa yang selama ini terlihat dimatanya?</p><p>“Tsk..”</p><p>Perasaannya bercampur aduk, padahal Arisu berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dihari ini. Sial. Rencananya hancur.</p>
<hr/><p>Sneak Peek END!<br/>
Note : Fanfic ini bukanlah oneshoot, dan bagian yang di tampilkan merupakan potongan potongan dari berbagai chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pertemuan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pertemuan bukanlah hal yang dapat ditebak maupun dihindari, begitu pula untuk Usaka Kazuomi. Sedikit ia ketahui bahwa pertemuannya dengan Arisu Kiyotaka bukanlah pertemuan yang dapat disepelekan....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pair : Usaka Kazuomi x Arisu Kiyotaka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 1 : Pertemuan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disclaimer : Dakaichi dibuat oleh Sakurabi Hashigo.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>．．．．．．</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jepang, 20xx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Vampire</em>, sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak keberadaan mereka diakui dunia, termasuk di Jepang, bahkan saat ini sudah mendapatkan perlindungan hukum serta alat alat kemudahan agar bisa berbaur dengan manusia biasa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walaupun begitu, Usaka termasuk penerus dari keluarga <em>hunter</em>, terntu ini bukan masalah besar lagi pula walau ia penerus, secara umum Usaka menyembunyikan hal itu. Pasalnya, pekerjaan <em>hunter</em> hanyalah mengurusi <em>vampire</em> yang tidak memiliki kesadaran utuh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saat ini, tentunya jumlah <em>vampire</em> yang seperti itu sudah sangat berkurang, Sebagian besar <em>vampire</em> yang berkeliaran hanyalah mereka yang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan manusia, bahkan beberapa pun lebih mengandalkan darah buatan dan bekerja layaknya manusia biasa. Menjalani kehidupan secara normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haah--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helaan nafas itu tak lain terdengar dari Usaka itu sendiri, ia memijat keningnya. Mengerjakan laporan adalah hal yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari hari, namun yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat adalah ia baru pertama kali membuat suatu acara yang seluruh <em>cast</em>nya adalah<em> vampire</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ia tentu harus mencari staff yang memadai, staff yang tidak<em> vampire-phobic</em>. Dan ia pun harus mencari staff yang bisa menjaga diri untuk menghindari skandal bodoh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walaupun jarang, Usaka tetap ingin menghindari kasus seperti <em>vampire</em> hilang kendali karena tergoda manusia ceroboh. Terlebih kalau urusannya dengan aktris/aktor dan staff, jelas siapa yang disalahkan nantinya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mengeluarkan ponsel dan juga daftar pekerja, Usaka mulai mengontak kandidat untuk ia jadikan tim menggarap acara barunya ini. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>．．．．．．</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beberapa hari berlalu, tim buatannya sudah jadi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usaka sudah memastikan tiap anggota yang ia pilih itu tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan <em>vampire</em>. Dengan ini tahap satu selesai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usaka akhirnya dapat kembali ke sehariannya berkutat dengan dokumen proposal dan jadwal, serta mulai mencari sponsor untuk acara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sepertinya malam ini ia akan pulang cukup larut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Membenarkan kacamatanya, Usaka pun memulai membaca proposal yang berada di mejanya. Mulai mencoret coret kertas itu dengan tinta merah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tepat sekitar setengah jam setelah Usaka mulai melakukan kegiatannya itu, kondisi ruangan mulai berubah menjadi lebih mencekam. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Usaka telah meletakkan pulpen merahnya dan berdiri dari kursinya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para anak buah yang merupakan anggota tetap tim produksi sudah berwajah takut, Usaka mulai menaruh kertas kertas yang telah beri tulisan merah dimana mana itu di tiap tiap meja asal kertas-kertas proposal itu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revisi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setelah menjelaskan apa apa saja yang perlu direvisi, Usaka langsung mengundurkan diri dari kantor Stasiun TV itu, tak lupa mengingatkan untuk anggotanya agar berhati hati saat pulang nanti. Bagaimana pun malam merupakan waktu natural para <em>vampire</em>, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dari berhati hati,benar?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>．．．．．．</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langkah demi langkah Usaka ambil menuju apartemennya itu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jepang saat ini, lebih tepatnya Shibuya saat ini, malam pun menjadi tidak ada bedanya dengan siang, tetap aktif. Beberapa bangunan bahkan memang menjadikan malam sebagai jam-<em>vampire</em> dimana sebagian besar toko memperbolehkan <em>vampire</em> untuk masuk dan berkumpul dengan sesamanya. Walau tetap ada juga yang memilih untuk tutup dan mencari aman. Tidak sedikit juga yang menyediakan menu berbeda, seperti dua toko dalam satu bangunan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U~sa~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pemikiran dan langkah Usaka terhenti saat itu juga. Suara itu, apa ia berhalusinasi? Mengapa suara itu ia dengar dekat sekali?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hitungan detik setelahnya Usaka merasakan ada tangan menarik rambutnya, mengarahkan pandangannya itu keatas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sen...pai?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usaka meragukan pandangannya itu sendiri, kenapa sosok itu bisa ada di Jepang? Tetapi wajah yang terlihat hanya beberapa sentimeter di depannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilupakan atau disalah lihatkan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lagi pula yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu memang hanya seniornya yang beberapa tahun terakhir tidak ia lihat keberadaannya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melihat lebih detail, Usaka merasa ada yang berbeda dari sosok seniornya itu. Tapi… apa? Usaka tidak bisa menemukan apa perbedaan yang ia rasakan itu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenapa melihatku seperti melihat setan begitu, Usa? Ah! Kau pasti tidak menyangka aku akan kembali ke Jepang, ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Usaka kembali pada kenyataan. Menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengumpulkan fokusnya yang sempat pecah karena kaget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tak ada kata kata yang mampu diucapkan, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang tak bisa dikeluarkan. Usaka hanya menatap dalam diam walaupun jelas jelas ditanya seperti itu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenapa--?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setelah beberapa menit Usaka baru berhasil memaksa satu kata keluar sebagai pertanyaan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe, sudah pasti Aku datang untuk me---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAH! KETEMU! AKU MENEMUKAN ARISU KIYOTAKA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh? Apa tadi katanya? Suara jeritan yang menjadi semakin dekat dan rusuh membuat Usaka tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas. Namun jeritan tadi membenarkan kalau lelaki itu adalah seniornya semasa kuliah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooops! Sepertinya waktuku habis! Sampai bertemu lain waktu U~sa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seperti angin, lelaki itu pun melepaskan pegangannya. Kemudian berlari menghilang begitu saja. Dilanjut dengan sekumpulan orang berbaju putih rapih yang mengejarnya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanpa sadar tangan Usaka sempat terulur seperti akan menahan, tapi ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya sendiri itu, untuk apa ia menahan? Tidak ada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apa apaan itu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shibuya luas, tidak mungkin mereka akan bertemu sesering itu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usaka memutuskan untuk segera melanjutkan langkahnya dan tidak berpikir terlalu jauh mengenai pertemuan yang terjadi itu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banyak hal yang perlu ia pikirkan, dan seniornya itu bukan salah satu dari hal itu. Lebih baik ia mengarahkan waktunya ke pekerjaannya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kemunculan seniornya tidak akan merubah banyak hal, Usaka yakin itu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sesampainya di apartemennya Usaka segera merapikan diri, mandi, berganti baju kemudian beristirahat dan mengakhiri harinya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lupakan niat untuk mengecek pekerjaannya, ia lakukan itu besok pagi saja disaat kepalanya lebih tenang dan tidak memikirkan mengenai seniornya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kalimat yang didengarnya itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Apa yang seniornya itu katakan tadi? Ia kembali ke Jepang untuk apa? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dengan membawa rasa bingung Usaka tertidur di kasurnya itu. Semoga saja hari ini hanya satu dari hari sial yang memang tidak akan merubah apapun pada dunianya. Usaka hanya menginginkan hidup tenang tanpa masalah.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chapter 1 : Pertemuan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>END!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akhirnya chapter 1 ini dapat di post di sini. Kritik dan Saran akan selalu ditunggu!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kesialan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satu hari seorang Usaka, bisa dipenuhi kegiatan berbagai macam hal, namun itu tidak pernah menjadi kesialan untuknya. Sebelum sosok Arisu Kiyotaka kembali datang ke kehidupannya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pair : Usaka Kazuomi x Arisu Kiyotaka</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chapter 2 : Kesialan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disclaimer : Dakaichi dibuat oleh Sakurabi Hashigo.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>．．．．．．</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jepang, 20xx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka memperhatikan kalender di meja kerjanya. Kejadian kemarin masih belum sepenuhnya pergi dari pikirannya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seniornya, kembali menunjukkan diri dihadapannya, terlebih dengan membawa rasa yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Seolah ada yang berubah dari seniornya itu, tapi ia tidak dapat menyimpulkan ‘apa’ yang berubah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helaan nafas ia keluarkan, memijat keningnya sendiri dilanjut dengan menegakkan posisi duduk, Usaka memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Berhasil, namun hanya untuk beberapa jam, karena ditengah ia mengurusi laporan kerusuhan terdengar dari lorong di depan ruangannya. Ada apa lagi? Seharusnya tidak ada yang membuat keributan di siang hari seperti ini. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Saa~..... U~saa~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pergerakan Usaka terhenti tepat saat sebuah suara masuk ke telinganya. Suara yang tidak asing, suara yang baru kemarin malam ia dengar. Tidak mungkin, kan? Untuk apa seniornya datang kesini? Seharusnya ia tidak memiliki urusan dengan stasiun TV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bayangan gelap yang menutupi pencahayaan lampu ruangannya menjadi bukti kalau pemikirannya itu salah, tepat didepan Usaka, kini sosok seniornya -Arisu Kiyotaka- berdiri dengan santainya. Bahkan dengan tangan yang bergerak seolah ingin menarik lepas laporan yang dipegang Usaka saat ini. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sukses membuat beberapa karyawan gemetaran di pinggir ruangan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reflek membuat Usaka menjauhkan dokumen dokumennya dari jangkauan lelaki itu, bisa gawat kalau dokumen itu sampai hilang atau rusak nantinya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pandangan lurus ia berikan, setelah membenarkan kacamatanya. Sedikit tidak suka, namun lebih banyak rasa penasaran di tatapannya itu. Keingintahuan untuk menyelidiki hal apa yang berbeda dari Arisu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ada urusan apa kemari?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Usaka, tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya itu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeh~? Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi juniorku tanpa alasan jelas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka hanya memijat kening mendengar alasan yang diberikan itu, benar benar. Tidak tahukah seniornya itu kehadirannya itu memiliki banyak kesalahan dan membuat Usaka menjadi tidak bisa fokus?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ini masih jam kerja, tidak boleh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rasanya urat di keningnya bisa terlihat kalau seperti ini terus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka sampai tidak sadar kalau pandangan Arisu sudah tidak padanya tetapi pada apa yang dipegang oleh sebelah tangannya itu. Dokumennya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sekilas senyuman seolah menemukan celah terlihat diwajah Arisu, hanya sekilas saja karena setelahnya ia langsung memasang wajah sok sedih dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Che~ tidak asik! Padahal aku kemari bermaksud mengajakmu bermain. Kalau begitu kutunggu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai! Aku ingin berbicara dengan junior kesayanganku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka tidak memperhatikan hal itu, atau mungkin tidak memperdulikannya? Lelaki dengan rambut gelap itu terlihat sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya dan tidak mendengarkan celotehan seniornya setelah itu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arisu yang diberikan </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent treatment</span>
  </em>
  <span> begitu pun akhirnya meminta kursi dari salah satu anak buah Usaka, dan menyamankan diri dengan duduk disana, dekat meja Usaka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Situasi yang benar benar membuat atmosfer ruangan itu menjadi berat, setidaknya sampai gumaman musik terdengar. Lantunan musik itu terdengar dari Arisu, walau hanya gumaman tanpa lirik. Itu mampu membuat suasana ruangan kerja itu menjadi lebih ringan, terlebih dengan beberapa orang yang sepertinya terharu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disusul dengan beberapa orang yang mulai kembali pada pekerjaan mereka seolah mendapat dukungan dari musik seadanya itu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan protesan pun terhenti saat menyadari kalau anak buahnya yang tadi terlihat merusuh sudah kembali pada kegiatan masing masing juga. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>．．．．．．</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hari sudah berubah menjadi sore, Usaka masih mengerjakan beberapa laporan hasil </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting</span>
  </em>
  <span> hari ini. Sementara Arisu terlihat melihat jam beberapa kali. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka menyadari hal itu, apa ada yang salah dengan jam? Akhirnya Usaka mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seniornya itu lagi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau kenapa melihat jam terus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terkejut, Arisu tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya itu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? Ah- tidak tidak! Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Usa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan penuh harapan, Arisu kembali melihat ke arah jam dinding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melihat perilaku seperti itu, Usaka menghela nafas, merapikan meja kantornya, kemudian memberikan gestur tangan agar lelaki itu ikut dengannya. Arisu yang melihat itu mengangguk senang dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya, mengikuti kemana Usaka melangkah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tujuan mereka hanya balkon dari gedung stasiun TV tempat Usaka bekerja, dimana Usaka menyempatkan untuk merokok. Dengan langit sore menjelang malam yang menjadi latar belakang mereka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senangnya~ Usa mau berbicara denganku!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tawa khas dari Arisu terdengar, hal itu memancing helaan nafas panjang dari Usaka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi, apa alasanmu kemari?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pertanyaan yang sama dengan saat Arisu baru datang itu dikeluarkan lagi, namun kali ini ada makna lain dari kalimatnya itu. Seperti tidak bertanya untuk kejadian waktu dekat, namun lebih ke mengapa sosok itu kembali ke dunia Usaka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Menyadari perubahan intonasi bicara itu, Arisu menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap …. Jahil?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku hanya rindu omelanmu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apa yang dirindukan oleh Arisu hanya itu? Usaka tidak tahu, tapi ia tidak akan berani untuk mengatakan kalau Arisu merindukannya, kan? Lagi pula tidak ada alasan untuk Arisu merindukannya, benar? Tidak setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Arisu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jangan bercanda.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka tidak mengatakan hal selain itu. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, tidak mungkin ia bisa mempercayai itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padahal… Aku serius merindukan itu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka hanya dapat memperhatikan raut wajah yang berubah saat Arisu mengatakan itu, bertepatan dengan malam yang semakin memakan cahaya matahari. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahaha, Sudah! Aku hanya mau mengatakan itu, Ah, ! Usa aku tadi sempat lihat laporanmu, kalau kau masih butuh anggota untuk </span>
  <em>
    <span>project </span>
  </em>
  <span>mu, aku mau saja membantumu!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senior yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai komposer itu kemudian melenggang pergi, setelah menempelkan secarik kertas di tangan Usaka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Tunggu? Apa yang tadi kulihat?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka mencoba mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu, ia merasa melihat warna mata lelaki itu berubah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arisu-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reflek tangannya meraih untuk menjangkau seniornya itu. Walau jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh saat ini. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arisu menoleh, memberikan senyuman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau bisa datangi aku disana.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jari itu menunjuk ke kertas yang berada di tangan Usaka, dan Usaka melihat dengan jelas, warna mata Arisu adalah warna matanya yang biasa. Apa hanya pengaruh cahaya matahari?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arisu pun melanjutkan langkahnya, menghilang begitu saja di belokan lorong menuju lift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mana mungkin, kan?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usaka mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kertas di tangannya, tertulis sebuah alamat disana. Lebih tepatnya alamat suatu perusahaan? Suatu--- agensi?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katanya seniornya itu mau membantunya untuk </span>
  <em>
    <span>project</span>
  </em>
  <span>nya, huh? Apakah seniornya itu tahu orang orang yang terlibat di </span>
  <em>
    <span>project</span>
  </em>
  <span>nya kali ini itu seperti apa?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Menarik.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kertas itu Usaka simpan di kantong kemejanya, jika ditawari ia tidak akan menolak, terlebih ia tahu sendiri </span>
  <em>
    <span>skill</span>
  </em>
  <span> dari senior itu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hari itu terlalu banyak yang membuat Usaka merasa dapat pulang ke apartemennya, terlebih dengan berkas berkas yang harus diperbaharui untuk dibawa ke tempat dimana Arisu berada. Malam ini akan panjang untuk Usaka dan laporan laporannya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apakah ini suatu kesialan dalam keberuntungan, atau keberuntungan dalam kesialan, Usaka tidak tahu, dan tidak peduli. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Chapter 2 : Kesialan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>END!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaay! Akhirnya chapter 2 berhasil di post tanpa kendala!<br/>Kritik dan saran ditunggu!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terima kasih telah membaca. Kritik dan Saran ditunggu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>